callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Box
The Mystery Box (also known as the Random Weapon Box, Mystery Locker for the DS version, Random Box or simply The Box) is a random weapon generator which appears in all zombie maps on both Call of Duty: World At War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops excluding Dead Ops Arcade. Overview The Mystery Box is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks and a blue glow emitting from the box. In order to open the Mystery Box, the player must be next to the box and press (and hold) the "action" button (F on PC, X on Xbox 360, A on the Wii (Alpha Control Set) and Square on PS3). When the action button is pressed, the available weapons (listed below) will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4–5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 10 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 2 seconds, except in Nacht der Untoten. It costs 950 points to use and if the weapon selected is not taken, there is no refund. If the player receives the teddy bear, the player will retain their points. The Mystery Box appears in all the Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, the Mystery Box is located in the "Help Room". In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the generator room. In Shi No Numa, it's original spawn is located the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. In Ascension, it's original spawn is located the room with the power switch and the launch activation button. In Kino der Toten, "Five" and Call of the Dead, it spawns in one of several set locations (specified in each level's respective article). In Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Ascension and Call of the Dead, its location can be determined by a trail of light from the sky, showing where the box is located. In Kino der Toten, its location can be determined by a green light on the map above the box/box spawn point when the power is activated, which is mostly useful when it changes to another location. It is also possible to see the blue light above the box in Kino der Toten, but is nearly impossible to do, as it can only be done in the alley, and as the map is very bright, making the blue light very transparent to the sunlight. In "Five" and Ascension, the TV screens located near the box/box spawn point will display the location of where the Mystery Box is at. In Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), instead of a rectangular box, the Mystery Box is shaped like a locker and has a rusted metallic color rather than a brown wood color. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because the weapons are generally cheaper and more effective than even the best weapons that can be bought off of the walls. Examples of the more powerful weapons include the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, MG42, Matryoshka Doll, Gersch Device, Winter's Howl, Browning M1919, PPSh-41, Scavenger and V-R11. With the Fire Sale power-up, the Mystery Box only costs 10 points and is available at all spawn locations. This power-up lasts for 20 seconds. Spawn locations: *'Nacht Der Untoten - '''In the Help Room, next to the starting room *'Zombie Verruckt - In the Power Room *Shi No Numa - In the main hut, downstairs *Der Riese - In the courtyard, at the Power Station *Kino der Toten - Random *"Five" - In one of the rooms of the labs *Ascension - On the top floor of the main building, opposite to the power switch *[[Call of the Dead|'''Call of the Dead]] - Random *The House - In the second room *The Facility - On the second floor *The Temple - In the second room *Overlook - On the second floor Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten *.357 Magnum *BAR (w/ unusable bipod) *Browning M1919 (w/ bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (sometimes with Sawed-Off w/ Grip) *FG42 (w/ bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (with or without sniper scope) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (either with or without Rifle Grenade) *M2 Flamethrower (only one person can have it) *MG42 (w/ bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield *STG-44 *Thompson *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) (World at War only) *Thundergun (only one person can have it) (Black Ops only) *Monkey Bomb * *PPSh-41 (iPod/iPhone only) *Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) *Bouncing betties (iPod/iPhone only) Verrückt *.357 Magnum *BAR (with or without bipod) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (sometimes Sawed-Off with Grip) *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower (only one person can have it) *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (un-scoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson *Winter's Howl (only one person can have it) (Black Ops only) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops only) *Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) Shi No Numa *Colt M1911 (very slight chance of getting) *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (unscoped only) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun (sometimes Sawed-Off w/ Grip) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower (only one person can have it) *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (only one person can have it, except via a glitch in World at War) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops only) Der Riese *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (sometimes with Rifle Grenade) *M2 Flamethrower (only one person can have it) *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (only one person can have it) *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) (World at War only) Kino der Toten *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake (unavailable on Wii) *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) (on Wii, only Dual Wield) *Dragunov (unavailable on Wii) *Famas *FN FAL (unavailable on Wii) *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 (unavailable on Wii) *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python (unavailable on Wii) *Ray Gun *RPK (unavailable on Wii) *SPAS-12 *Spectre (unavailable on Wii.) *Thundergun (only one person can have it) "Five" *AUG w/ Swarovski scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake and Ascension.]] *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Winter's Howl (only one person can have it) Ascension *AUG w/ Swarovski scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *Matryoshka Dolls *M72 LAW *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Thundergun (only one person can have it) Call of the Dead *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Matryoshka Doll *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger *SPAS-12 *V-R11 (only one person can have it) The House *M16A1 with or without scope and Grenade launcher *AK-47 with or without scope and Grenade launcher *M14 with or without scope *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 The Facility *M16A1 with or without scope and Grenade launcher *AK-47 with or without scope and Grenade launcher *M14 with or without scope *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 The Temple *M16A1 with or without scope and Grenade launcher *AK-47 with or without scope and Grenade launcher *M14 *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 Overlook *M16A1 *AK-47 *M14 *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 Teddy Bear In all maps except Nacht Der Untoten and the Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) version's zombie maps, it is possible to obtain a Teddy Bear from the box. The teddy bear causes the box to shake, rise up and vanish and teleport elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player; first was from a child, then the other one which is maniacal-like. The 950 points you spent are also given back to you (except in the iPhone/iPod touch version). It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened unless only one room has been opened. In Black Ops, the location is revealed on the wooden maps with green lights on it's current location or by a television showing the Mystery Box on the screen when the power is turned on, while in Shi No Numa, Der Riese and Ascension, the box can respawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese and Ascension. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa, it will move to one of six locations, the four huts, its original location, and in the Warning Room. In Der Riese, it will move to six potential spots. Across from the M1897 Trenchgun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino der Toten, the location of the mystery box is located with a green light on a black board outlining the whole map near every mystery box spawn. The player can also find the location of the box by going to the alleyway and looking up in the air for the blue column of light, just like in Der Riese. However, as mentioned earlier, this is very inconvenient way to know the box's location. The player can also tell if the box is in the MPL room by looking through the upper left window in the Lobby. In Ascension, the location of the box is shown by a TV above the box locations and the blue beam of light marking it in the sky. The teddy bear appears in the box after being used several times. However, this is not a fixed amount. At first, there is no chance of getting the bear. However, with each roll, the chances of obtaining the bear gradually increase, and eventually, the player will get the bear and has to find the box again. Because of this, it's a good idea to practice abstaining from the box, unless the player is at a high round and the wall guns aren't strong enough. Unavailable weapons World at War *DP-28 *All grenades except the Stielhandgranate, Molotov Cocktails, and Monkey Bombs *M9A1 Bazooka *Mosin-Nagant *Type 99 *Nambu, Walther P38 and Tokarev TT-33 *SVT-40 *BRAAAINS... *Any World at War attachment apart from Rifle Grenade, Grip, Sniper Scope, Sawed-Off, Bipod, or Extended Mags (PPSh-41 only) Black Ops * Kiparis * MAC11 * Uzi * M60 * Stoner63 * WA2000 * Skorpion * ASP * Makarov * M1911 * AK-47 (used as a placeholder, has ident of pistol) * Enfield * RPG * Grim Reaper * PPSh, Tokarev TT-33, Panzerschreck, Sten and Mosin-Nagant (these weapons are included in Project Nova) * Strela-3 Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *RPG-7 *M72 LAW *Mk. 22 Mod. 0 *Explosive Tip Crossbow Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, any action preformed on the box while it is cycling will have no effect on the weapon it produces (these actions include stabbing, shooting, throwing a grenade at it or opening it at a specific time). Its weapons are determined by probabilities in the game files, and not affected by in-game factors. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), it is referred to as the "Mystery Locker". *There is a very rare glitch on Ascension where if the user is playing on solo and uses the box, it will glow red instead of yellow, and go back to glowing yellow when the box stops on a weapon. *Sometimes, but rarely the box will receive a teddy bear on the first use. (Confirmed on Shi No Numa, Verruckt and "Five") *In Kino der Toten, if the player dies and chooses to play again, the box will spawn in exactly the same place it started the previous game. *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the mystery box in earlier rounds than other maps, unlike in any other map. *On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verrückt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the Mystery box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are "Wish too often and your wishing well will run". *In Vendetta, when Reznov opens the door after the player kills the sniper across the river, the player can hear the first two notes from the Mystery Box. *On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, after a Hellhound round, the Teddy Bear will come after one or two uses of the Mystery Box. *On the pre-order poster for Black Ops, there is a phone number that when dialed plays a song that is similar to a mystery box song (this tune played backwards is the real Mystery Box tune). *In Black Ops, weapons that are bought off the wall do not appear in the Mystery Box, unlike in World at War (except on the Wii version, where an AUG is available on the wall and the Mystery Box). *Xbox Live players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. *When playing split-screen, the second player will not be able to see where the Mystery Box is. Only the first player will be able to see where the Mystery Box is. *After using the Mystery Box, players will have to wait roughly 5 seconds to be able to open it again. *The mystery box appears to have hay or straw at the bottom of it. Also, it has three concrete tiles under it, except in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. *There is sometimes a glitch in Black Ops where the box will disappear forever and does not return even after a Fire Sale. There will be no glowing blue light in the air and the televisions/lights that show where it is will show where the box last was but the box will not be there. *If the player obtains a Fire Sale while the box is moving, the box will disappear and won't reappear until you hit another Fire Sale. *If a player uses the box and then quits, that weapon will be available for anyone to get. (Confirmed on Kino der Toten) Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Ascension Category:Call Of The Dead Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt